ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Chelsea Miller
Chelsea Miller, sometimes known as Fawkes, is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues, His Dark Materials Division. She is also the DCPS caseworker for Meriadoc Brandybuck. She was created by Fawkes, and has been semi-adopted by Huinesoron. Agent Profile Appearance Chelsea is an average Caucasian human female, with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes.Chelsea's Livejournal Profile She tends to wear her uniform neatly, buttoned up to the collar; she may also like wearing blue."Official Fanfiction Academy of the Nine Kingdoms"; this story features 'Miss Fawkes', who may be Agent Chelsea Personality Chelsea sometimes used the nickname 'Fawkes',"Members of the Temple of GreyLadyBast" after the phoenix from Harry Potter, and the fiery name fits her. She is prone to seeing violence as the solution to any and every problem, from the existence of PPC consoles,"Fate Will Never Agree With You" by Allie and Chelsea to the existence of (canon) characters she doesn't like."Daemon Everchange" by Allie and Chelsea Fortunately, she possesses enough self-awareness to remove herself from situations where this could be a problem. Chelsea has adopted two minis: Mary the mini-Balrog, and Fawks the mini-Aragog. She enjoys playing the card-game War, though she always seems to lose."Middle Earth, Meet Liana" by Allie and Chelsea She has at least one custom deck of cards featuring canon characters. Agent History 2003 Chelsea is known to be a graduate of OFUM: she is acutely aware of the problems Middle-earth faces regarding fanfiction,"Return of the King" by Allie and Chelsea and is able to recite 'Naturally Nine' by heart. She may have attended OFUM in its second year: a student named 'Fawkes' appears in the records of that time, though it is not confirmed that this is Chelsea."OFUM 2: Chapter 30" by Camilla Sandman Chelsea joined the PPC in October 2003, with her friend Allie. They appear to have entered HQ by choice, gone directly to the Sunflower Official's office, and been recruited directly into the Department of Mary Sues, His Dark Materials Division; they had never met any Flowers prior to the SO, and were given a 'pamphlet' by him at the same time as they were assigned a response centre. Chelsea and Allie's RC, #815, was just downstairs from the SO's office (at least at first), and was soon occupied by Chelsea's minis, and by the music of Evanescence, Chelsea's favourite. It quickly became cluttered (which Chelsea maintained was entirely Allie's fault), and the situation was only made worse by the mischievous minis.Post 2 from Chelsea's journal 2004 In December 2003, the Return of the King movie came out, and the PPC was placed on Yellow Alert. Chelsea and Allie were placed on reserve status for Middle-earth missions, though were not actually sent on one until April 2004. As part of this, in mid-2004 Allie and Chelsea took part in the mass exorcism of Alumia the Woodsprite."Woodsprite of the North" by Huinesoron The alert may have prompted another change: Chelsea joined the Department of Character Protective Services as caseworker for Meriadoc Brandybuck. This meant that she had two response centres, one with Allie, and one with Peregrin Took's caseworker Kaitlyn.Post 3 from Chelsea's journal It was possibly this association with Kaitlyn that led Chelsea to become a priestess of GreyLadyBast. Similarly, in 2005, Chelsea may have applied to the Official Fanfiction University of Discworld alongside Kaitlyn; if so, she never heard back."OldFUDisc: Chapter 4," which never happened, but features Fawkes by name. In summer 2004, Chelsea may have briefly served as course coordinator for the Official Fanfiction Academy of the Nine Kingdoms; 'Miss Fawkes' appeared as one of two coordinators, though she left within hours of the university opening."Official Fanfiction Academy of the Nine Kingdoms: Chapter 2"; see Author's Note Later Years Nothing much was heard from Chelsea until 2014, when Kaitlyn revealed that she had been sent to FicPsych for unstated reasons,"Of Wolves and Fellowship" by Huinesoron which Kaitlyn acknowledged as being at least partly her fault."Driftwood: Prologue", by Huinesoron One possible explanation for this is the Ironic Overpower: Chelsea's last recorded statement is her considering sending Allie to FicPsych for anger management.Post 5 from Chelsea's journal Alternately, there may be a more sinister reason: in 2013, Kaitlyn was finally accepted to OFUDisc — sort of. The OFU brought itself up to date via an eight-year timeslip"OFUDisc: Chapter 0" by Huinesoron which left the students fighting off the overwhelming feeling that they were eight years younger than their 2013 ages."OFUDisc: Chapter 14" by Huinesoron Chelsea (as Fawkes) did not appear — but the protagonist of the story was based on her prior application."OFUDisc: Chapter 1"; see Author's Note. It is possible that Chelsea, still in HQ, was fighting not only timeslip-induced amnesia, but also the effects of being semi-bilocational: she was in two places at once, or not, depending on how you looked at it. It would be enough to drive anyone to the brink. Appearances Home: "From the Desks of Allie and Chelsea" Missions with Allie * Mission 1: "Fate Will Never Agree With You" (His Dark Materials) ** Allie and Chelsea join the PPC and take on their first mission. * Mission 2: "Daemon Everchange" (His Dark Materials) ** Allie makes Chelsea her Dæmon. * Interlude: "Return of the King" ** The PPC goes on high alert with the release of the third movie. * Mission 3: "Middle Earth, Meet Liana" (The Lord of the Rings) ** Chelsea drags Allie into Middle-earth. * "Woodsprite of the North" (The Lord of the Rings) (cameo) ** Allie and Chelsea join the mass exorcism. Non-Missions * Chelsea's Journal ** Posts from just after her last recorded mission. * "Agent Kaitlyn, DCPS" ** Chelsea and Kaitlyn discuss their next assignment. Trivia * 'Fawkes' appears in the second year of OFUM. It is unconfirmed (but likely) that this is pre-Agent Chelsea. * Similarly, 'Miss Fawkes' is one of the course coordinators for the Official Fanfiction Academy of the Nine Kingdoms — for the first chapter, or about three hours in story-time. In chapter two, an author's note states that 'the lovely Miss Fawkes has decided to leave us'. If the OFUM Fawkes is accepted as Chelsea, this version probably should be as well. * Boarder!Fawkes' application form was the inspiration behind Phoebe, the protagonist of Huinesoron's Official Fanfiction University of Discworld. Had she not been renamed, Chelsea would potentially be an OFUDisc graduate. References Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Department of Character Protective Services Category:Insane Agents Category:Featured Agents